Keith Kent
Keith Kent is the protagonist of Masked Rider: Swordblazers. Upon witnessing a fight between the local army and some new, strange enemies, he is roped into the battle by a defeated soldier; co-erced into donning the Battle Belt and becoming the Samurai Rider. Personality Keith is the very definition of casual. Always up for relaxing, he takes a generally laid-back approach to life. One would usually find him lounging about as opposed to studying diligently. However, he's wiser to what goes on around him than most give him credit for; and he can advise others when he needs to. This makes him a fine people person and he can make friends easily. His propensity for bumming around puts him at odds with the disciplinarian Natalie, and the two bicker frequently. Personas The Masked Riders of the International Protectorate Army utilize what they refer to as The Persona System. The system allows the Riders to enter different combat styles at will by tapping open the Break-Locks carried on their person. Different Personas have different strengths and weaknesses; with results dependent on the Rider accessing them. Samurai Persona is Samurai's default form, based on the armor of an ancient samurai-soldier, as depicted in historical accounts. This Persona is designed with the sheer basics of combat in mind. The two orange-themed Clash Katanas that come with the form are best for dealing out damage and parrying maneuvers. When the Samurai Rider activates his Battle Belt's Synchonizer ability, he can combine the two swords into a dual-bladed voulge which he uses to destroy the enemy using the Orange Flash. If necessary, the Samurai Rider can also use one of his basic katanas to deliver the Final Flash. If needed to push enemies back, a special panel in the Battle Belt allows the Samurai Rider to twist the bottom panels of his battle armors around his waist, acting as a brief shield. - Flail= Flail Persona is the second Persona Keith receives, allowing him to swap his katana for a pineapple-themed mace using the Slammer Break-Lock. As the weapon is heavier than the katana, Keith's speed is reduced in this mode. However, the weapon's extended range gives him more of a defensive edge. The Slammer Mace can finish an enemy off with the Precision Slam. - Ninja= Ninja Persona is the third Persona Keith receives from Major Hamilton. This form substitutes the Clash Katana for two berry-themed kunai. The weapons themselves are weak, but Samurai's agility is boosted through the stratosphere, allowing him to run circles past his enemy. The Berry Kunai allow Samurai to decimate an enemy with the Ribbon Cutter. - Tank= Tank Persona is the fourth Persona given to Keith. It is exactly what it sounds like: a form designed to "tank" against enemy blows; doing so in an even greater capacity than the Flail Persona. Unfortunately, the form's mobility is essentially zilch, making it easy to out-maneuver. Samurai generally uses this to guard against an enemy attack before Breaking into another Persona. Though if necessary, the Tank Persona's Melon-themed Attack Rake can finish an enemy off (albeit with great effort) using the Pressure Press. }} - Combination Personas= These Personas are forms gained by using a Break-Lock containing the signature of another Rider Unit, combining the coding of both Units together. This process is known as Synchro Break-Locking. Sniper Persona is the first Combination Keith receives, being entrusted with it's test-drive by Natalie after having gained her respect. The Sniper Combination Persona grants the Samurai Rider the Snipe Unit's Peach-themed Pelt Sniper to allow Keith stealth and/or ranged options in combat. In terms of power, it's a relative jack-of-all-trades with a specialization in mental prowess. Keith sees an increase in his ability to focus on an object or target, and this is reflected in the sharpness of his arrows. The Pelt Sniper allows the Samurai Rider to destroy his enemies using the Sharp Volley. - Berserk= Berserk Persona is the second Combination received after helping Max destroy 100 minor Invaders single-handedly, thus earning the Rider's friendship. The Berserk Combination Persona turns the Samurai Rider into a walking powerhouse capable of brute-forcing past any minor enemy with ease using the Berserk Rider's Para-Pounders. As a consequence for the form's power, it is the most exhaustive of the Combination Personas and will only rarely last to the five-minute limit. Keith can smash an enemy into submission with the Brutalizer.. }} - Attache Personas= The Attache Personas are artificial Personas accessed using custom-built Break-Locks designed by the International Protectorate Army. They see use against the Metal-imbued Invaders sent by the Mallakor Conclave. Attache Personas act like upgrades to the standard Personas used by the Kamen Riders as opposed to arsenal additions. While these forms are more exhaustive than standard Personas, they lack the time-limit penalties that plague Combination Personas, making them more accessible overall. For the Samurai Rider, all of these Personas come with a weaker variant of the Pelt Sniper as a secondary weapon. Attache Muscle grants Keith more muscle, per the name. It improves his punches and kicks as well as the sharpness of the Clash Katana, making it the best for close combat. - Escape= Attache Escape improves Keith's speed. However, unlike the Ninja Persona, which sees blur-like agility, Escape actually allows the Samurai Rider to teleport small distances; usually no further than ten feet. However, it is excellent for making a quick getaway or to confuse the enemy. - Fortress= Attache Fortress is designed specifically for defense. It hardens the suit against enemy attacks at the cost of attack power. While it practically replaces the Tank Persona in terms of defense, it reduces Keith's mobility even further; to the point of him moving at the speed of, well, a fortress. }} - Emperor Persona= This Persona is the result of combining the data of every current Break-Lock into a unique one-time-use Lock. Emperor Persona is the last and most powerful form the Samurai Rider can achieve. Due to Keith's brain-waves synchronizing completely with the Bio-Metal, he is the only one with enough physical and mental endurance to assume this form. The form increases Keith's abilities to their highest point. Enhanced sight, enhanced hearing, and enhanced focus give Keith every edge in combat he could possibly ask for. This form puts him on-par with all three members of the Conclave simultaneously. The only weakness the form has is the fact that it's a one-time deal. Once Keith de-morphs from the form, all of the Break-Locks used for the transformation are utterly destroyed. This form grants Keith three unique Finishing Moves: * Clash Counter: When an enemy attacks Keith, he deflects the attack with the Clash Katana, his enhance strength allowing him to break the enemy's weapon and slice into them. * Twist Step: Enhanced flexibility allows Keith to pin an enemy to the ground with his foot. Upon twist-diving into their back, he can apply enough forced to simulate a drill and fatally wound them. * Final Flash: A shock-wave from the Clash Katana, augmented by the quick-draw technique Keith's enhanced speed allows. }} - }} - }} Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes